


Pointless Silly Stupid Drabbleporn

by edmstuck (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Xeno, davekat - Freeform, i wrote porn an d i am aso osdkfjg, im so sorry world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/edmstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat sex it up. No, really, that's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless Silly Stupid Drabbleporn

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LIKE TWO MONTHS OLD BY NOW I JUST WANTED DAVEKAT AND I WAS IN ALABAMA WITH NO GODDAMN INTERNET IM SO FUCKING SORRY I JUST AHHKLSDGJLKSFJGSLKDFJKLSDFJG

His claws dig into your back and you have to suppress the gasp that parts your lips, his mouth crashing against yours in a silent plead for more. Obliging, you run your fingers down his sides, touch sliding over those weird things where he says his grub legs were. You aren’t sure you want to know. He nips at your lower lip and you retaliate with a grope to his ass, to which he responds by grinding his hips up.

Damn it, your clothes aren’t even half of the way off and he has everything but his boxers shed. Quickly, you reach down and begin unbuttoning your jeans, and his hands knock yours out of the way to allow for him to do the removing. You give him a glare and he honestly laughs, pressing little kisses to your jaw while you step out of your pants. 

“Dick,” you accuse, and he near-purrs out his answer.

“We’re getting there.”

Karkat meets your gaze and your breath is sucked out of your lungs from the way his eyes pick apart your expression. His lips quirk up and the knowledge that you’re the one who caused him to smile makes you want to hold him to you and never let go. Deciding that that’s exactly what you’ll do, you press your lips to his gently and he puts his arms back around you, hugging you near him.

“Love you,” you mumble against his mouth and he makes a quiet sigh that’s filled with contentment, fingers threading through your hair.

“I like hearing that,” he says softly, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. You palm his crotch and he makes one of the sweetest sounds you’ve ever heard right in your ear. Getting more out of him shouldn’t be too difficult, you know by experience.

Just like that, the tender moment is over and once again replaced by the heat and want that’s heavy in the air. You slip your hand into his boxers and ignore his bulge for the moment to tease at his nook, rubbing the entrance while he pants against your skin, pressing light kisses to your neck. You could make a porno. This shit had to be hot. 

Karkat pulls you both down to the bed and rolls over to sit on top of your torso, effectively pinning your wrists to the mattress. You know better than to fight back, the tips of his nails pressed into your skin dangerously. You also know he wouldn’t hurt you - much - on purpose and this just added some more excitement to the game.

“Strider,” he croons, and his pupils are so dilated, you’re entranced. He’s so beautiful, he’s so perfect. Karkat leans down and brushes his lips to yours, speaking quietly. “No teasing, it’s against the rules.”

“The rules you just came up with? You’re gonna have to punish me then,” you whisper back, his smirk entertained. The banter you two have walks the line of playing and mocking, frustrating and enjoyable. 

You wouldn’t trade it for anything.

You move your head to kiss him and he denies you, leaning away and holding your arms down a little tighter. Tutting, he rolls his hips and the sudden friction pulls a groan out of you. You can’t take that, fuck teasing. You roll and the troll drops his hold on your wrists, dragging his nails just shy of painfully down your back. You gasp and he grins as he moves his lips against yours.

“You don’t play fair,” you murmur while kissing down his throat and biting just above his collarbone. Karkat purrs, hands finding purchase as they grip your hair. 

“I never said I did,” is his reply, and you suck, the pressure no doubt forming a mark on his neck that will last for a bit. You know he likes it when he has secret proof of your moments together like this, when you’re apart or he just wants a reminder.

(He said once that it made him feel wanted. You’d promised that you’d always want him. He’d responded with a twisted, doubtful kind of expression. One day he’ll believe you, one day when he looks at the calendar and thirty years have passed and you’re still here, you’re still listening to his batshit rants on movies and stupidity and the idiocy of the human race.)

You drop your kisses lower and Karkat squirms under your touch - until you palm his bulge again and he gasps. You give a grin of success as you shimmy his boxers down, dropping them over the side of the bed uselessly. Won’t be needing those for a while. Karkat’s bulge is already uncoiled, twisting as you offer your fingers up for support.

(You know more about alien anatomy than you ever thought you would, and every time you mention it Karkat all but flushes red as hell and tells you to shut up because there’s a little thing called decency, Strider, make use of it for once in your depraved existence why don’t you.)

You stroke up and back down, relishing the moan that slips from Karkat’s mouth with the action. Proceeding to focus on his nook while your hand was otherwise occupied, you kiss the entrance that’s already wet and drag your tongue around it. The breathy sound of the expletive you hear from the troll above you goads you on and as your eyes flicker up to meet his gaze shrouded with lust, you have to keep from smirking. You love what you can reduce him to with just a little touch.

You press your mouth against his nook again and slide your tongue inside, the taste of his genetic material warm on your tongue, not quite like anything else. Oh, but the /sounds/ he’s making, they’re going straight to your already hard erection.

Karkat pushes his hips up further into your mouth and you pull back, tutting. He whines at you and huffs once. You crawl back up and kiss him, causing the troll to protest.

“That’s fucking gross, you just had your mouth in my nook, oh my fucking god,” but it slips somewhere into a purr near the end when you press your lips against his and push a finger inside of him. Immediately he grinds down against you, pushing deeper, and he hisses when you retract it.

“Oh my gooodddd,” Karkat complains and with an annoyed growl, grabs your shoulders and pulls your face down to kiss you hungrily. You aren’t complaining; it’s exactly what you were working for, and as he presses his body against you, the temptation is too much and your fingers - this time, two - enter his nook.

“More, more, more more more,” Karkat gasps, teeth dragging down your neck and biting into your shoulder when you comply. “Fuuuck, yes.”

You’re laughing quietly, enjoying yourself as you finish your teasing. You need him, you want him, and he’s more than ready, trying to push into your fingers all the way to your knuckles. You curl your fingers before pulling them out and he hums, eyes half lidded when he kisses you again.

“Gonna have you begging for me to fuck you, huh? It ain’t so hard,” you whisper into his ear, and Karkat nips at you lightly.

“Just fuck me, you’re insufferable and horrible and I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes, you just need to get it in, put your stupid human bulge in my nook and fucking go,” Karkat says all in one breath while you adjust yourself to do exactly that. 

“You have no shame,” you reply, and he grins. 

“I could go on. Oh, Strider, your pathetic bulge needs to be in my nook right the fuck now and I need you to pound me so hard into the bed that I can’t even remember my name, as cliche as it sounds. Oh please why don’t you — ffffuck —”

You cut him off when you push inside of him, biting your own lip to keep from making a noise. His reaction is enough, wide-eyed and lovely, though his claws dig in your back and you have the feeling that he might have drawn blood, because it stings.

It’s not enough to keep you from pulling back and then pushing back in though, and Karkat moans something that sounds like “finally.” 

“Just checking, but you were serious about the pounding you into the bed, right?” you ask between breaths, keeping a steady rhythm. Karkat outright laughs, and levels his face with yours.

“Of course. And if you don’t do it, I’ll do it myself,” he threatens, and you kiss him hard, speeding up. It won’t take long with how wet he already is - a plus for nooks, you suppose, is that lube is entirely unnecessary - and from how heat’s already pooling in your gut, you aren’t too far either.

You’re right, though, and he’s clenching around you and moaning your name within a couple minutes, and you’re gasping and moaning his right back when you follow, crushing your lips to his desperately. 

Moments after, you’ve rolled beside him on the mattress and Karkat is still panting, legs pressed together because he doesn’t like the empty feeling afterwards. You press little kisses all over his face and he purrs contentedly, leaning into each touch of your lips.

“What’s your name?” you tease, smiling while you pull him against you. He swats at your chest. 

“I can still remember, you must not have done a good enough job.” Karkat makes a sound that suspiciously resembles a coo and you make a chirping noise back in an attempt to mimic him. The troll sputters a laugh and quiets you with his lips, lazy and slow. 

The next morning you both smell like sweat and grossness and your back hurts like hell, but his hips hurt worse he says as you complain halfheartedly. You tell him that a second round is the best cure.

He punches you in the chest and kisses you hard all in one go.


End file.
